A Slayer at Hogwarts
by jamiexh
Summary: Buffy goes to teach a class at Hogwarts.
1. The Beginning

A Slayer at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Josh Wheden and Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeframe: Buffy sixth season after Once More With Feeling, and the fifth year for Harry Potter.  
  
Buffy realized that she was tried of slaying. She had done this for years now and had died twice. Giles was on the phone with the Watchers Council of England. He approached Buffy as soon as he hung up.  
  
"Buffy, the Council has just informed me that they had called a new slayer and have a new watcher to look after her. You and I have been reassigned. I will work with the Watcher's Council of England and they have gotten you a job at one of the most famous schools of wizards, Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Wait a minute. What about Dawn? And what would I do there?"  
  
"Willow had agreed to take responsibility for Dawn while you were dead. At Hogwarts you will teach a class called Muggle Defense. We however are asked to stay a month to help the new slayer to help her along."  
  
The month just flew by. Buffy had given $100 to Anya and Xander for their engagement. She said good-bye to Willow and Tara and a big good bye to Dawn. Spike wanted to talk to Buffy in private.  
  
"Didn't that kiss mean anything to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well it bloody did to me. You can't leave me like this."  
  
Buffy then said good-bye to Spike. She also called Angel, Wesley, and Cordelia to tell them that she was leaving and to say good-bye. She also asked Angel to tell this to Faith. So together Giles and Buffy left for their plane to England.  
  
When they arrived in London the Watcher's Council was their waiting for them. They drove Buffy to the King's Cross and told her how to get to Platform 9¾. She said good-bye to Giles there and headed off to the Platform. With all her luggage she passed through Platforms 9 and 10 to get to Platform 9¾. She boarded the Hogwarts Express and waited for it to go. 


	2. The Letter

A Slayer At Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
  
As Buffy was sitting in the train an owl dropped a letter into her hands and flew back out. Buffy quickly opened the letter to find it was from Giles. Dear Buffy, I'm sorry. I just found out about the Council sending you that letter months ago. The Council has informed me that in that letter they gave you instructions to go to Hogwarts when I get the call with our new assignments or they would take me away from you and you would never see me again. They also instructed you not to tell any one about the letter. I'm surprised that you did what the Council asked. Oh and by the way this is one of the Councils owls. The Council tells me that your only way of talking to the outside world is to send a letter by owl post. I want to hear from you at Hogwarts. I love you Buffy. Giles.  
  
This letter made Buffy think. Why did she leave everyone behind? Then she remembered that she loved Giles like a father and would do almost anything not them have them separated. Looks like that happened anyway. There was one part of the letter that she didn't follow. She told Dawn that she had to leave so she wouldn't make a big fuss when Buffy left. Buffy hated having to leave her with Willow and Tara anyway, but she knew she had to. She also wished she could go and see Anya's and Xander's wedding. She had given them the hundred dollars she had save for weapons and stuff. And Spike. O God Spike. Why did he always have to put her on the spot? He asked her what the kiss meant to her before she left. The thing was she didn't know, which was a good reason not to answer it. She also knew Angel knew she was dead when Willow told them. After Buffy was resurrection and they met up he wanted to know when something happens so he could help her. Angel mentioned that Faith was doing better in prison to Buffy at that point.  
  
Buffy suddenly noticed that the train was starting to get crowded. Her compartment was empty but she could hear children on the train. She then heard voices outside her door. "Harry come on the rest of the compartments are filled," a female voice said. The girl opened the door to find Buffy sitting there. "Do you mind if we sit here all the other compartments are full?" said the girl. Buffy answered, "Sure ago ahead." "It's alright guys you can come in." Four more boys came in after her. "You look new around here," the girl said. "I am," Buffy answered. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley, or George and Fred, I don't know they always get me confused. Anyway we are fifth years except for Fred and George they are seventh years." "Hi there I'm Buffy Summers and I will be teaching the Muggle Defense Class." 


	3. The Feast and a Meeting

A Slayer at Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. Actual owners shown in chapter one.  
  
Author's Note: thanks for the reviews and advice. Also I really don't know where the teachers sleep so I put them in their offices. I saw this in Harry Potter the gameboy color game. That is actually what I am going by to set up the classrooms, with some help from the books.  
  
The train ride seemed to go really quick. When Buffy arrived at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore was waiting there to meet her. "Hello Miss Summers. I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school. If you will follow me I will show you were your classroom and office is. You will sleep in your office."  
  
Dumbledore led her to the fifth floor. Her office and classroom were right next to each other. "The beginning of the year feast begins at 6 o' clock. There will be a chair waiting for you at the Head table. You will sit next to Hagrid, the gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures Teacher."  
  
Buffy settled her stuff in the office and headed downstairs to the feast. She saw an empty seat next to a giant man. "Hi ther' ya must be Mis' Summers. Me name 'S Hagrid." "Yeah, I'm Buffy. Nice to meet you."  
  
Buffy sat down and noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George. At that moment a lady in an emerald robe. Suddenly Buffy felt so out of place. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and tack top and sneakers. Everyone else had on robes. Then the Sorting Ceremony had begun. It seemed to last forever. After the Sorting, Dumbledore got up to give his beginning of term announcements. "I have a few announcements before the start of term," he began. "Let's start by telling the first years that the Forbidden Forest is actually that- Forbidden. Also we have a new class and a new teacher. It is called Muggle Defense and the teacher is Miss Buffy Summers. Now with all that said Let The Feast Begin." All of a sudden a bunch of food appeared on all the tables. Harry and his friends where used to this by now. During the feast a discussion broke out among the table about the Muggle Defense teacher. "I want to now why she is in Muggle clothes. I mean Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let a Muggle teach a class he would he?" asked Seamus. Hermione answered, "I'm sure Miss Summers has a reason for not wearing the robes." Harry could tell that Hermione was wondering the same thing too. Everyone was including him. But despite that he could not wait for her class tomorrow.  
  
After the Feast, Buffy set up her classroom. She pushed her desk in a corner and the students' desks against the wall so that the students faced the center of the room. She set up mats in the center and brought in a box of weapons. After her classroom was set up she returned to her office and wrote a letter to Dawn, that she would send out first thing in the morning. After that she went to sleep.  
  
Professor Dumbledore called Professors Snape and McGonagall into his office. (Author's Note: I'm really not sure is McGonagall was there at the end of the fourth book since I don't own it, yet. But in any case she is in it now. Also I don't remember if there were any other teachers there. If there were please put them in the review and I will be more than happy to fix this chapter.) In Dumbledore's office also was a large black dog that transformed himself into Sirius Black. "Albus, it appears to me that you have hired a Muggle to teach that new class Muggle Defense. Are you sure you know what you are doing with this? I mean she would not help us defeat Voldemort," said McGonagall. "On the contrary, Minerva, Miss Summers is a Slayer. She helps fight a nightly war against evil demons. She will be a big help in our fight. She is ten times the average Muggle. She is super strong, super fast, can sense vampires and can heal quicker than the average person. However, it is best that no one knows this just yet. We cannot let any one who is in touch with Voldemort know we have the Slayer. I will talk to Miss Summers first thing tomorrow about this." "Professor, if you don't mind me asking," Sirius started, "how did you get the Slayer to come here." "The Watcher's Council of England took care of that for me." 


	4. The First Class and Some Help

A Slayer at Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 4: First Day of Class  
  
Author's Note: I decided to make a few changes in my story. You'll see at the end of the chapter.  
  
Buffy sat in her classroom, in her workout clothes waiting for her first class. She had laid all her weapons around her and was honing for the children. (AN: first episode of Buffy explains this.) She mostly did this just in case one of them tried to attack her. She was a slayer. She had to be on guard. Even if it was only from a child. She heard footsteps enter the room and all the conversations had stopped when the children saw her.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room, deep in a conversation about Quidditch. Ron was thinking about trying out as Keeper this year and Hermione was secretly thinking about trying out as Chaser the next year. When they saw Professor Summers they all stopped their conversation and sat down. They saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle enter the room too. Much to there surprise they the silence remained as they came in the room. Malfoy saw the crossbow and picked it up. He aimed it so it would fly inches above Harry's head. He shot the crossbow and before it even came close to Harry, Buffy caught it. Malfoy stood there shocked. " Fifty points from Slytherin, for picking up a weapon, and another fifty points from Slytherin, for aiming at another student."  
  
Buffy was not pleased at all at Malfoy's stunt. She continued started her class with this. "The workout clothes were for this class, as you will be learning to defend yourself like I do. Your wands are not needed in this class, as there is no magic involved. Today's class I guess will be a question and answer session. The equipment you will need other than your workout clothes is a notebook, and your pens." With that one hand shot up.  
  
Buffy answered, "You have a question?" The girl replied, " What are pens?" Buffy asked, "Don't you used pens to write?" The girl replied, " No, we use quills." "Okay, then use those. Any other questions? A few hands came up. "How old are you?" "I'm 21." "What part of England did you come from? "I didn't come from England, I actually came from the United States. "What part of the US did you come from?" "Sunnydale, California." "How did you get this job?" "A friend got for me through a coun.a a company. That he a. worked for." "Why didn't you wear what you did to the Feast?" "Because that is what I am comfortable wearing." The last question was Hermoine's. "Are you a Muggle?" "What's a muggle?" "A non-magical creature." "Then I am."  
  
After class Buffy went to Dumbledore. "Professor, I don't think I can handle the class by myself. One of the students fired a crossbow at another. I think I will need some help." "Don't worry Miss Summer's it'll be taken care of."  
  
Dumbledore returned to his office and started to write a letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Angel, You have been invited to help to teach the Muggle Defense Class, with Miss Buffy Summers. I understand that you and her used to be a couple but please try to keep a professional relationship if you take the job. Enclosed is one ticket to London for a night flight. A man named Remus Lupin will help you from there. Please reply with this owl.  
  
Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
With that he sent an owl to Los Angelus. 


	5. Here Comes Angel

A Slayer At Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
  
  
In the lobby of the Angel Ingestions hotel Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley (Angel and him reconciled) Gunn, and Connor (Also reconciled with Angel) were working on a case for one of their clients.  
  
"Alright so the demon attacked here and there so the next stop should be the warehouse on pine," Wesley said.  
  
Suddenly an owl flew in from the outside with a note in its mouth. Angel picked up the note and read it.  
  
"It's a letter from some guy named Albus Dumbledore to me. He wants me to help teach at some school called Hogwarts. It says that Buffy is there."  
  
"Dumbledore asked you to teach at Hogwarts," said Wesley. "That is an honor Angel you should go."  
  
"Can you take care of business for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Angel wrote a reply to Dumbledore and sent it with the owl. He took his flight in to London and as instructed he meet a guy named Remus Lupin.  
  
"Are you Angel"?  
  
"I am."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Remus led him into the King's Cross train station and took him onto Platform 9¾. Angel took the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade. From there Dumbledore waited for him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Angel. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
"Just call me, Angel."  
  
"I came to tell you what you are to be doing here. You are to help Ms. Buffy Summers with teaching the Muggle Defense class. Like I said in the letter I am aware that you two used to be a couple so I would appreciate if you two retain a professional relationship while at Hogwarts. Ms. Summers do not know you are here however."  
  
"You forgot to tell her?"  
  
"Actually no, I wanted to see her reaction to you."  
  
Later to dinner Angel sat and the end of the table. Buffy had already been sitting between Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I would like to inform you that there will be another teacher for the Muggle Defense Class. His name is Mr. Angel."  
  
Buffy looked over shocked.  
  
"An.. Angel?" "Buffy" 


	6. First Class Together

A Slayer at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Didn't we do this already. See the first chapter.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long. My muse abandoned me for a while. Now she's back. Also keep in mind that I have no idea where I am going with this story and with "An Answered Prayer." Also before anyone criticizes me I do like the S/B and A/C shippers but B/A is my favorite.  
  
**  
  
After dinner, Angel and Buffy went into their office to talk.  
  
"What are you doing here, Angel?"  
  
"I thought Professor Dumbledore, made that clear; I'm here to help you with Muggle Defense."  
  
"But why did you come? Was it for the money or was for me?"  
  
Angel didn't answer. He knew that it wasn't for the money and they were long since broken up so he couldn't say that it was her that really brought him here. But he his silence gave it away.  
  
"No, Angel y. y. you know th. that we can't," said Buffy starting to cry. "You know what happens when we do."  
  
Angel took the cry Buffy in his arms and carried here to bed. He slept on the floor.  
  
**  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry were just talking about the new teacher and Professor Summers reaction to him.  
  
"Really you two, it's like Professor Summers knew him and was surprised that Professor Dumbledore hired him to work with her."  
  
"No, Hermione she was probably just surprised that Dumbledore hired someone to help her," said Ron.  
  
"Hermione, listen to Ron, I mean come on she admitted that she is a Muggle, Professor Angel is probably a wizard coming to help her."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
**  
  
The next day at the Muggle Defense class, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were one of the last ones there. The only thing was that Professor Summers and Professor Angel weren't there yet. There were a lot of whispers about Professor Summers being a muggle and Professor Angel.  
  
We at last Professor Summers and Professor Angel did arrive the room quickly silenced.  
  
"Today," Buffy started, "Professor Angel and I will give you a demonstration of what fighting is really like."  
  
With that Buffy and Angel put on their guards and started to fight. Angel threw a round-house kick and Buffy ducked under it. Buffy threw a punched and it was blocked by Angel. Both were knocked on the floor and quickly got up to attack the other. The fight really became memorable when Angel started to chuck weapons at Buffy and she dodged them.  
  
At the end of the fight Buffy and Angel spoke to the class.  
  
"Now we know that no one will be able to do that without years of training and we don't expect you to. The reason that this class is here now is so you can defend yourself if you are ever caught without a wand. Now class dismissed."  
  
Everyone started to leave except Hermione.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Hermione?"  
  
"No I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Hermione waited for everyone to leave then she approached Buffy.  
  
"Professor Summers you lied to us."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You said that you were a muggle, well with all do respect, Professor, no muggle can do that even after 100 years of marital arts training. So what exactly are you Professor?"  
  
"Miss Granger, mark my word, I am no one special." 


	7. Surprise Encounters and Guest

A Slayer At Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill, look at the previous chapters.  
  
Author's Note: I know it's been a long time since I wrote. My muse abandoned me again. It's not really back but I felt like writing the next chapter. So if it's no good blame my muse. Also for those who have read An Answered Prayer in the Harry Potter section, I am putting that story on hold until I finish this one. I have a habit of starting two many stories at the same time and not finishing them. After this story and Answered Prayer are done, I actually got another story that I am planning on writing. It will be a Roswell/ Harry Potter crossover for all that are interested. Now on with the story.  
  
**  
  
Hermione wasn't buying Professor Summers' story. To her it seemed impossible for someone that good at fighting to be nothing out of the ordinary. Hermione also thought about Professor Angel. He seemed different too. But this young Gryffindor couldn't stay up to think everything through, because tomorrow there will be classes and the Halloween feast.  
  
**  
  
At the Halloween feast everyone was enjoying themselves. The teachers were sitting up at the head table eating their Halloween themed food. As were the students, at their house tables. Everyone but Angel.  
  
Buffy leaned over to Angel and said to him. "Maybe you should eat something, the Granger girl is already on to us."  
  
"She's not on to us, she's on to you."  
  
"But still you really should do something to keep her off your case."  
  
"Okay." With that he took a sip of his pig's blood in his goblet.  
  
**  
  
Hermione was watching Professor Summers and Professor Angle the entire feast. She noticed that Professor Angel didn't eat anything.  
  
"Ron, Harry look I think that there is something different about Professors Summers and Angel."  
  
"O come off it Hermione. Look the Professor told you that they were muggles so."  
  
"Actually Ron", Harry butted in, "only Professor Summers said that she was a muggle, Professor Angel didn't say any thing."  
  
"That's right, Harry and remember that some of the teachers do lie. Remember Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin, and Moody. They were all either hiding something or not who they said they were."  
  
"Good point and you fancied Lockhart Hermione."  
  
"Ron, knock it off. And Hermione, alright we will test your theory tonight with the cloak that my father gave me."  
  
**  
  
With that being said a young man ran into the Great Hall in muggle clothes.  
  
"Buffy!, Angel!" he yelled as he ran to them at the head table.  
  
"Oz!," Buffy said in surprise.  
  
"Willow told me that you guys were here," he said quietly, knowing the entire room was trying to hear what he was saying. "Listen I overheard a bunch of vampires in the forest back there. They say that they are going to attack this castle soon. They are working for some guy named Lord Voldemort. That is all I know."  
  
"Thank you Oz."  
  
"Mister Oz as Ms. Summers here had called you," said Professor Dumbledore, "Maybe you would like to stay for the night here. It seems only right after all the help you have given us."  
  
"Thank you, sir, but I actually have to go."  
  
"Bye Oz."  
  
"Bye Buffy and Angel."  
  
**  
  
When Oz had left, Buffy whispered to Angel, "We are going patrolling tonight."  
  
**  
  
After the feast Buffy and Angel got ready to go into the forest and kill those vampires. Buffy couldn't get the feeling out of her head though that Professor Dumbledore was hiding something from them. He said information that he gave us. But he only really told it to Angel and herself. With that thought they had left.  
  
**  
  
Waiting for them outside of their office was Hermione, Harry, and Ron in the invisibility cloak. As Buffy and Angel left their office and quickly went outside into the forest they had followed them.  
  
"Buffy do you sense them."  
  
"Yea, they're only a little further ahead."  
  
Buffy and Angel found the small group of vamps and attacked them. They kicked the vampires' asses. All but one was killed. That is because he ran out in the middle of the fight yelling, "Lord Voldemort will hear of this Slayer."  
  
On the way back Angel stopped suddenly.  
  
"What is it Angel? Do you smell some more vampires."  
  
"No. Young wizards."  
  
With that he ran over to where the kids were standing in the forest and pulled up the invisibility cloak, revealing Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"You're the Slayer, Professor Summers. I knew that you lied to us."  
  
"Hold your tongue, girl," Angel said, "Your in enough trouble already."  
  
They then went to the castle to wake up Minerva. 


	8. Information

A Slayer At Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doin' this. They still aren't mine.  
  
Author's Note: My muse is not back, but I was just harassed on AIM because of this story so I decided to update. Lucky for you all I only had latin homework. O and yea I gotta a question for all of you reading this- I'm assuming since you are reading this that you are Harry Potter fans- when does the next book come out. An answer to this * may * make me update sooner. O and I decided to bump up the rating do to cursing on my part and in later chapter- I finally have some sort of direction for the story. However if you are under 13 and reading this if you do not mine cursing then continue to read it if you wish.  
  
**  
  
So the three young wizards, the souled vampire, and the legendary vampire slayer walked out of the forest and into the huge castle in silence. They walked up to the second floor, being ambushed by Peeves once on the way. They walked up to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Professor McGonagall answered the door.  
  
"Buffy, Angel what are you. Potter! Granger! Weasley!"  
  
"They followed us into the forest, Professor."  
  
"Please Buffy call me Minerva, now as for you three twenty points from Gryffindor, each of you, and detention with Mr. Filch." (AN- In case you haven't realized it yet, Gryffindor is not the house for me. I'm a Slytherin. Don't worry though all shall be well in the end for Gryffindor. Wait did I just say that? O damn, O well.) "Now the three of you back to bed."  
  
**  
  
Angel and Buffy followed the three back to their common room. Right before they entered Buffy said to them.  
  
"You can not tell anyone what you just found out about me. Professor Angel and I will talk to you tomorrow after breakfast in our office. But remember not a word."  
  
**  
  
The next day after breakfast, Ron, Hermione, and Harry came into Buffy and Angel's office. They were instructed to sit.  
  
"Now I don't know what exactly you saw and heard in the forest last night, but I know that know that I am the Slayer."  
  
"So it is true."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But I thought the Slayer was a legend."  
  
"Um. Professor Summers, Hermione, sorry to interrupt your private conversation but what exactly is the Slayer."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you have gone to a magically school for over four years and you do not know what the Slayer is!"  
  
"Yes, that's about bloody right."  
  
"Alright, the Slayer, one girl, in all the world, a chosen one, born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers."  
  
"You always liked the last part", Angel added.  
  
"So you kill vampires?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Wicked."  
  
"Professor Summers, forgive Ron he sometimes has a sick sense of humor."  
  
"Don't worry, I've seen worst."  
  
"So your not a muggle, but what about Professor Angel?"  
  
"I'm a vampire"  
  
**  
  
HAHA Cliffy. Please review. I know that this chapter sucks but hey that's what happens when I am not ready to post an update. 


	9. Revelations and a New COProfessor

A Slayer at Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer- We all know the drill. Look at the beginning chapters.  
  
AN- Hey my muse is back, damn it it's a half hour before American Idol. O well I'm gonna made this count anyway. Also thanks for all the reviews and for being so patient.  
  
**  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron just stared at Angel after that last statement.  
  
Hermione finally stammered out, "Ya, Ya, You're a what?"  
  
"You heard me right Hermione, I am a vampire."  
  
"With a soul," Buffy added.  
  
"But now that we told you this you can not, and I mean absolutely not tell any one about us. It is top secret, for the safety of the students. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," the three young Gryffindors said together.  
  
"Good, now get to your classes."  
  
**  
  
Dumbledore had asked Buffy and Angel to meet him in his office after dinner that night. They approached the door and recited the password to get in.  
  
"Good evening, Buffy, Angel."  
  
"Good evening, Professor."  
  
"How was your search of the forest last night?"  
  
"Found some vampires, dusted them, but they said something about a guy, lord something."  
  
"Lord Voldemort."  
  
"That's it."  
  
"I knew it would come to this. Buffy, Angel, I must tell you to full reason I asked you here to teach, follow me."  
  
Buffy and Angel followed Dumbledore into a room in the back of his office. Waiting inside was Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"What is this?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Buffy, Angel," Minerva explained, "From the beginning Albus knew that you were the slayer and that Angel was the legendary vampire with a soul. We need your help to fight Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He is a very evil wizard," Albus explained, "He tried to take over the wizarding world, and killed everyone that got in his way."  
  
"He convinces weaker wizards and creature to help him, and he calls them Death Eaters."  
  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sirius Black. I am Harry Potter's godfather. I was accused of killing Harry's parents and other people and was sentenced to the wizard prison, where I escaped. Lord Voldemort will stop at nothing to kill Harry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The Professors and Black told Angel and Buffy about how Harry was the boy who lived and everything about Black's escape and friendship with Lily and James. "So you want us to help kill Voldemort, the heir of."  
  
"Salazar Slytherin," Angel concluded.  
  
"You knew him?"  
  
"I met him."  
  
As Buffy and Angel got up to leave Dumbledore said, "Wait I have extra help for your class, perhaps you know her."  
  
"Hey Angel, B, look got out of prison," said Faith with a smile. 


	10. Make Ups and Surprises

A Slayer at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Look in previous chapters.  
  
Author's Note: Got kind of depressed after only 4 people reviewed the last chapter. O well. My muse told me to keep writing especially since I know how the story is gonna end now. O and one more thing before I start. Possible Spoiler for Buffy. If you hate spoilers don't read the next sentence. I heard that Faith might die in this season of Buffy, can anyone tell on if this rumor is true.  
  
**  
  
"Faith how did you get out of prison?"  
  
"Let me out early on probation cause of good behavior, plus how knew old Dumbledore here has some U.S. government contacts." (AN. My story, My rules.)  
  
"So your back and you know what's been happening?"  
  
"I've been filled in."  
  
**  
  
When the trio left Dumbledore's office, Angel headed back to the room and Faith asked Buffy to stay around and give her a tour of the castle. Buffy didn't especially like this, but she figured if they were going to be working together than they might as well get along.  
  
"Look, B, I'm sor."  
  
"Faith, if you are going to apologize then I suggest that you stop talking, because I would accept any apology from you."  
  
"Buffy, listen to me, I've been in prison for a while and I have been thinking. Look, I've never been good at this, but I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you hear what I just said?"  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you after I killed the major's employee, and I'm sorry that I tried to kill, and I'm sorry for everything else I done to you, and I wish I could of made up for it in some way, but I can't. B, you're like a sister to me. Always have been. (AN. I know very uncharacteristic of Faith.)  
  
Buffy is deeply touched by this speech and gives her sister slayer a hug. (Thanks WhiteWolf 3) They head back to their rooms talking about tomorrow's class.  
  
**  
  
The next day next day at Muggle Defense, Buffy introduce Faith as Professor Morgan (Hey Faith's last name is never mentioned, so I'm making it up) and they taught the student a few simple techniques and about demons. After class, they had Harry, Hermione, and Ron stay to talk with the three professors. Buffy explained that Faith was a slayer also.  
  
"Professor Summers and Professor Morgan how can you be a slayer, if a slayer is only called after another slayer dies?  
  
Buffy answered, "That's actually kind of easy. I died." 


	11. Pregame Gitters

A Slayer at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Author's Note: Schools ending so I hope to finish up with this story and An Answered Prayer soon. Also if any one has any suggestions on where to go with that story please help cause I'm fresh out of ideas. Thanks.- Jamiexh  
  
**  
  
"What do you mean you died," Hermione questioned.  
  
"Twice," Angel inputted.  
  
"Twice?"  
  
"I died once during my first year of slaying. I was up against this big bad called the Master. He bit me and I fell into a puddle and drowned. Luckily, my friend preformed CPR and revived me. The other time is a long story, to which I'm not going to tell."  
  
The three students were in shock. They could not believe that they had a teacher that died, well other than Binns.  
  
"Wait a minute if you died twice then how come there is no third slayer?"  
  
"No clue," Faith finally responded. "But that's not important. Right now we just have to figure out how to beat this Voldemort guy."  
  
"Indeed I do believe that is what you should be concentrating on," said a familiar voice. "Voldemort is a very dangerous wizard. He will not be alone if you attack him. He has tons of Deatheaters who will be more than ready to kill you if you attack. They are not afraid to use the unforgivable curses."  
  
They turned around to see that the stranger was not other than Professor Dumbledore. Although this was intended on being a warning, it gave Buffy an idea for a plan. She excused Faith, Angel, and herself to discuss her idea.  
  
"That's a long shot Buffy. Do you really think it will work?"  
  
"It has never been done, and besides I'm sure you, Faith, and I can handle the Deatheater people, along with all the other Professors, so that Harry, Ron, and Hermione, can cast the disarming curse to enable one of us to kill him."  
  
"Yea, and another thing, B. Do you really think the kids will be able to disarm him long enough for one of us to get there?"  
  
"We'll find a way."  
  
**  
  
Just as they where about to tell the others the plan, Professor McGonagall's voice boomed through the hallway.  
  
"All students report to their common rooms immediately. Teachers, please meet in the faculty room, this is an emergency."  
  
**  
  
"Voldemort and his band of Deatheaters have attacked the school. The magical forces outside of this school are protecting us for now, but it won't hold for long."  
  
The room quickly became silent.  
  
"B, Angel, looks like its show time." 


	12. The Battle

A Slayer at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: If you read previous chapters you'd know.  
  
**  
  
Buffy, Angel, and Faith quickly explained their plan. The professors were skeptical, but complied seeing as there was no other plan. The three professors got the three Gryffindor students and explained the plan. Everyone then quickly exited the castle for the fight.  
  
**  
  
Upon leaving Buffy saw that there were far more on the dark side then she anticipated.  
  
"Okay, Okay, we can do this."  
  
"Yea B, keep sayin' that, that'll make um' go away."  
  
"It's okay Faith we can take them."  
  
"Hope so, you ready."  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
The teachers, and three students attacked the Deatheaters. Buffy, Angel, and Faith were using their fighting skills to hold off the Deatheaters and to knock them out. The other professors, and the students, were using charms and curses to win. All of a sudden they all heard a loud booming voice yelling.  
  
"That's Harry Potter, seized him, Wormtail."  
  
The pathetic Deatheater, did as he was told.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
Buffy quickly ran to Harry's rescue, but it was too late Voldemort and Harry already started their duel and before Harry could disarm him, Voldemort already knocked him out with the Cruciatus curse. Voldemort then cast the killing curse when Buffy jumped out in front of Harry.  
  
"The slayer, protecting the boy, you're very lucky slayer that this type of magic doesn't effect you. Vampires, attack!!!"  
  
Buffy started to stake some of the vamps, but there was so many that she was losing. Angel and Faith where helping Buffy try to fight off the vamps, while Ron and Hermione tried to save their fallen friend.  
  
"You all are finished," Voldemort yelled, "Vampires, Deatheaters, kill the a."  
  
Voldemort was then cut off by stake, pointed end appearing through his heart. And who was the one to pull the stake out, was none other than Faith, who killed Voldemort by stabbing him in the back. The Deatheaters and Vampires retreated, but didn't go far. For the sun had begun to rise and the Dementors captured the Deatheaters and arrested them.  
  
Harry was taken to the infirmary, while Ron and Hermione slept by his side. The teachers were for the most part were rendered unharmed. And the three scoobies retired to sleep. 


	13. Conclusions

A Slayer at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: If I was to lazy to really write it out in most of the previous chapters, do you really think I'll write it out now."  
  
Author's Note: There are you all happy, I finished the story and posted it all tonight. Alright I know that the chapters are short but what else is new. So here's the end. And like I said before please suggest where to go on An Answered Prayer.  
  
**  
  
The next morning after breakfast there was an announcement that there would be a feast tonight, in honor of end of Voldemort's reign. Harry was out of the infirmary with minor injuries which Madam Pomfrey easily fixed. The three scoobies chatted that morning on what happened also.  
  
"It's kind of poetic isn't it? We killed the greatest dark wizard of all time, are praised for it, and its pretty much the same way I killed Willkins's assistant and was shunned for it. Or maybe that's exactly poetry, but it is ironic you have to admit."  
  
"True, it is ironic, but you killed Voldemort, not us. You staked him, dead."  
  
**  
  
Later that night Professor Dumbledore announced that Gryffindor received 600 points for Harry, Hermione, and Ron bravery in battle. He also announced that as an extra treat in honor of the death of the dark lord exams would be canceled that year. He lastly wished consolence to all of the Slytherin whose families where sent to prison for that final battle.  
  
**  
  
In was the end of the year and Gryffindor of course won the house cup. After the end of the year feast. Angel proposed to Buffy, who gladly excepted. Faith was the first to congratulate the happy couple.  
  
**  
  
Professor Dumbledore came up the trio to speak to them about next year.  
  
"I would like to congratulate you two on your engagement. Also I would like to ask the three of you back for next term. I have already filled the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for next term, and I am certain that if you stay you will well, with MR. Giles."  
  
"Whoa, hold on, Giles is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, teacher."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Then count me in," agreed Buffy.  
  
"I go with my soon to be wife."  
  
"Hey, you can't leave me out."  
  
"Mr. Giles has suggested that for next term that you're friends come along to assist in teaching some of the classes, maybe even your sister, Miss Summers might wish to attend some of the classes."  
  
"I will surely ask them Professor."  
  
"Just deliver these letters then."  
  
The trio looked at the letters and noticed that their was one for all of their friends- Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and even Lorne and Spike.  
  
"So what are two love birds going to do all summer umm."  
  
"You know Buffy, we have to get Faith, a boyfriend."  
  
"Yes, I think we do, hey Faith how do you feel about a blonde vampire with a chip in his head to stop him from biting people."  
  
The End. 


End file.
